Tidbits
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: Basically, this is a collection of stories from Veggie families. READ: I made some parts up. Hope you enjoy!
1. PETUNIA- Waiting

**Hey, guys. I'm gonna do more of these random stories. You know, for fun. It'll be less romance and more family. Just wanted you to know. And please vote for a story. Go to _Rise of the Heroes_ to see the details.**

**So... here's the first two chapters.**

* * *

Boyfriend, shmoyfriend. She didn't care. She wouldn't want that jerk be her partner. He wasn't even her type. She was lonely. But she doesn't want _that_ guy to fill her loneliness. He wasn't even close to being right for her.

Petunia Rhubarb sat on the couch, aggravated and frustrated more than ever before. That was guy number thirty-eight. She had her chances. But she turned them down. She wasn't getting any younger and she still didn't have a family of her own. Most of her friends already settled. And by most, she meant all. And by all, she meant three. For her lifetime, she had only three friends. How joyful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her godmother, Lovey, entered the house, carrying bags of groceries.

"Good afternoon, Petunia!" Lovey greeted.

"What's so great about it?" Petunia moaned.

"Now, don't slouch, dear. I won't have anyone slouching in my house!" Lovey reminded.

"Sorry, Auntie,"

She called Lovey by "Auntie", but her godfather as his name. He said so she may feel at home and he used to say he and his wife weren't "the chosen ones". What he meant by that was that he felt like they weren't the suitable parents for Petunia. He always felt like someone else needed her company.

"Your godfather was scolded one too many times just because of that behavior."

Petunia smiled. "Yeah, I noticed… Where's Lewis?"

"Oh, hanging out with his friends again. He said they were making short films. You know how teenagers are."

"Even though Lewis is like a brother to me, I am really not familiar with him yet. He's such a silent guy."

Lovey laughed as she sort out the groceries. "Ironic isn't it? His father hardly keeps his mouth shut."

"Speaking of guys…"

Her godmother paused. "Oh, dear. I think I know where this is going,"

"Tim asked me. I said 'no'. He wasn't my type! But… I'm starting to think that I… might live my life alone."

"Petunia, dear, don't say that!"

"Well, he is the thirty-eighth guy I turned down."

"I know it's terribly aggravating to wait, but be patient. God has a plan for your life even when you don't see it."

Petunia grinned and hugged her godmother. "Thanks, Auntie."

"Why don't you help me with the groceries? I might make you chocolate cake. Heard it was your favorite,"

"Admittedly, _that_ would cheer me up."

Before she could even take a leap, Petunia's phone rang. Odd. Lewis usually contacts his mother, not his "older sister". Her godfather was working, Lovey was here and her three friends were busy. She didn't know anybody else that had their numbers saved on her contacts. She didn't even give her number to the boys that were interested with her. Who could call at this unlikely hour?

She picked it up. It was her godfather.

"Archibald?" Petunia asked, befuddled.

"Yes, Petunia. It's me. Listen, I might have an exciting opportunity for you! You know the studio I own?"

"You mean Big Idea?"

"Yes! We are in dire need of a lead female actress to play a role for a children's video. I got you in an audition!"

"REALLY?!"

"They need you as soon as possible. Now would be a better time." Archibald informed.

"I'll be right there for about twenty minutes! Just hold on!"

Petunia rushed to the door and Lovey can't help but look at her in bewilderment.

"Dear, what's going on?"

"I've got an audition for Veggie Tales!" Petunia beamed.

"Why, that's exciting news!" Lovey exclaimed.

"I have to go now. Archibald needs me ASAP!"

"God bless you, dear." Lovey said as her goddaughter went out.

And with that, Petunia had absolutely no idea that she was on her way to meet guy number thirty-nine (and the last guy who would ask her), her significant other, the One, otherwise known as her future husband. What she didn't know, guy number thirty-nine was also waiting for her.


	2. LARRY- Afternoon Tea

Prince Larry hated afternoon tea. Everything was fancy and he had to be proper and good postured. He was none of those things. His mom, Queen Blueberry, however, insisted. Luckily, it was just them today, no fancy dukes or duchesses or kings and queens and princesses. His mother took a sip from her tea while he tried to figure out which side of the cake he should eat first. After all, it was huge.

Larry sighed. "I don't know why we have to do this stuff, Mom. I don't find it fun."

"Maybe to you. I find it a delight."

"Easy for you to say. You are fancy."

"It doesn't mean if I'm fancy; I should like this."

The young prince looked out on the kingdom. "You know, why don't we have our afternoons walking in the woods, visiting the townspeople?"

"Visiting is not a bad idea. But you know me well, son. I can't walk too far." Queen Blueberry reminded.

"I'm a guy. I should be riding horses, going out on adventures…"

The queen smiled before she took another sip. "Except you're afraid of horses and too lazy to go on adventures,"

"Mom…" Prince Larry moaned.

Blueberry giggled. "You know, I'm not surprised you are acting this way."

The prince raised an eyebrow, "You aren't?"

"No. Ever since I got my head out of the mirror, I noticed it. You just want to hang out with Sweetpea."

The prince felt blood rush up on his cheeks.

"MOM! That's not the reason!"

"Why not? You like her; she's beautiful, funny and polite. Plus, you once told me she was, in your words, the 'oddest and most awesome person' you've ever met."

"I-I—well… Maybe—you—Aw… You got me again!" Her son scoffed.

The queen simply smiled in triumph.

"Okay, say I like her; it doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."

"Larry, I wasn't saying that."

"Oh… I just felt that I had to keep you company since Dad… you know."

Both of them nodded. They missed that man. They agreed before that his passing was one of the reasons the queen started to focus mainly on her looks. But they got over it and let it pass on.

"Larry, just because I run the kingdom alone, it doesn't mean that I'm feeling alone."

"I know, Mom. But I feel guilty of spending less time with you." Prince Larry sighed.

"Nonsense! You spend plenty of time with me! Last week, you helped me sort my books in my study."

Larry started to smile. "What about that time, when I was a kid, you read me a story and when you were done, the sun had set?"

"It's not my fault. You begged me to read it again and again!" Queen Blueberry grinned.

"Oh! Oh! What about the time Uncle Phillip was here?!"

The queen laughed. "We forgot to close the lid of the barrel we were carrying, and when he came in and slipped across the hall!"

"Did you still remember what it sounded like when he slipped?!"

"Like a kitten in a bathtub!" The mother and son yelled in unison.

The two laughed it off. Moments later, their laughter faltered to catch their breath, but were still smiling upon the remembered incident.

"We used to have lots of fun back then." Larry said.

"We did. But everything's changed today. You're growing up and the kingdom's getting bigger…"

"Yeah…"

"You know what, why don't you spend this afternoon with Sweetpea?"

The prince looked at his mother. "But—Mom…"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have a lot on my plate."

Larry gave this some thought. "How about we see Sweetpea together?"

Blueberry gave his son a smile. "I would love to, son."

They got off their chairs and went on their way to visit their friend. This is how afternoons should be, mom and son together. As they walked on the hall, a thought ran on the queen's mind that made her snicker. Her son thought this as particularly odd. His mom was an elegant and poised woman. He never heard her snicker.

"What is it?" Prince Larry asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I could use this time with Sweetpea as an advantage." Queen Blueberry replied.

"How?"

"Oh… we have a lot of things to talk about: the weather, the economy, her future…"

Prince Larry nodded, not knowing what his mother meant. When they got out of the castle, and upon seeing Sweetpea, that's when he understood what she meant.

"Mom!" Larry whisper-yelled.

"Oh, Sweetpea!" The queen sang, running ahead of Larry.

"Sweetpea, don't listen to anything my mother says!"

Sweetpea looked at them. "What was she supposed to say?"

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all!"

The queen rolled her eyes. As the mother and son exchanged looks, Sweetpea can't help but smile. Queen Blueberry was lucky to have a son like Prince Larry.

* * *

**Just a comment: hey, has anyone seen the new VeggieTales series that will be released on Netflix? You know, VeggieTales in the House? Saw the theme song. It. Was. Awesome! :D And-FINALLY!- Petunia's got a new hairstyle. Check it out! It's on YouTube! Eye colors, FINALLY!**

**That's all I got to say.**


	3. BOB- Thanks, Mom

"MOOOOOMM! Christy's playing with my robot again!"

"I am not! He just went here and I invited him in."

Their mother came into the room, obviously stressed out and annoyed. Irritated. Stressed. And not in the mood to have a moment with her kids.

"Bob, we've been through this. Share your toys with your sister." Mrs. Tomato said.

"But I'm making a movie and my robot's the lead! And she didn't even ask for my permission!"

"Christy…"

"Okay, fine!"

The tomato handed the robot to her younger brother who grabbed it from her hands as fast as lightning. He walked away from her, raging. When he wasn't looking, she blew a raspberry at him. He didn't see it. But her mother did.

"Christy!" Mrs. Tomato scolded.

The eight-year-old tomato hopped upstairs, entered his room, and slammed the door shut. He was supposed to be making his movie, but he was too annoyed. The house was a mess. His family was a mess. Everything was just wrong. There was a knock on the door. It was only his mom.

"Sweetie, don't be upset with your sister."

"She always acts like she's the boss of me." Bob complained.

"She _is_ older than you by two years." His mother shrugged.

Her son fell silent for a few seconds, fiddling with his toy robot. She can tell that he was thinking something other than his movie.

"Mom, when will Dad come back?" Bob asked.

Now this question was something she was sure she wasn't going to answer. She shouldn't be surprised he asked this. But she is.

"Um… you know what, sweetie? I don't know," Bob's mom replied.

The eight-year-old hung his head low. "Oh,"

A long pause helped the mother and son sink that in.

"He's never coming back, is he?" Bob asked again.

"Well… only God knows. I'm sure of that,"

She pulled her son closer to her, getting ready for a pep talk.

"Is it my fault?"

Mrs. Tomato shook her head. "No. No, honey. It's not your fault."

"Then why do these things happen to us? I don't get it."

"Me neither, Bob. But… we got to face the fact that it happened. I'm sure God meant it for good."

"What's good about it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what will happen or why wrong things happen but promise me to remember one thing, Bob." She looked at her son's eyes as he waited eagerly for what she was going to say. "No matter what happens, remember that God made you special and He loves you very much."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what,"

Bob has a bad memory; even as a kid. But he promised to remember. And he never forgot.

The next day, Bob was drawing something on a piece of paper. He was sitting on his desk which was right in front of a window. He could see his neighbor's house from there. One of the neighbor kids, who was also Bob's friend, saw him through the window.

"Hey, Bob!" A blonde blueberry asked.

"Oh, hi, Blue!" Bob greeted.

"Whatchadoin'?" she asked.

"I'm drawing something!"

"Can I see it?"

"You can but it won't look good down there!"

"One second,"

She rushed out of his sight. He finished his picture, grabbed it to show to his mom and went out of the room. Just in time, his friend got upstairs to see it.

"Let me see! Let me see!" The girl jumped up and down.

Bob laughed. "Hold on! You might rip it!"

Blue stared at it for moments.

"It's cool! Where'd you get this?"

"From my mom,"

"She's a genius!"

"That's because she _is_ a genius," Bob stated with a proud look on his face.

Bob's mom was having a hard day. She went up the stairs, not knowing what her son did.

"Mom! Mom! You gotta see this! I made it by myself!" Bob proudly announced.

Mrs. Tomato looked at her son's picture… and it just made her day.

"You know what? Let's frame this," Mrs. Tomato suggested.

Bob couldn't be happier. When his mom frames a picture, it meant it was really special. It was an honor that an eight-year-old tomato would want. Years have passed, Bob had grown up, but the picture was still there. In his office, was a framed eight-year-old drawing that says "God made you special and He loves you very much."

If it weren't for that phrase, what would his show be like? He only had one thing to say.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

**Whoa! Sorry for a REALLY LATE update, guys! But… you know school. One day you're excited, the next day you want it to end. Like LITERALLY the next day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Bob's sister, Christy, is actually based on Phil Vischer's older sister who is also named Christy.**

**Got love our moms!**

**P.S. Yes, Bob's neighbor and childhood friend that was featured in this fic is Madame Blueberry. **

**P.P.S. Yes, I ship BoBerry! (TY, iheartgod175!) Sorry if I misspelled it :3**


End file.
